To dream a dream
by demininjacountry
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto just wanted to have a normal life. Unfortunately life doesn't work that way. Not only is he surrounded by people with powers, but apparently he can transform in a tailed beast! Now if only that could help him defeat Sasuke... Naruto Mutant AU
1. Prologue

To dream a dream- Prologue

 _Konohagakure_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Get back here this instant!"

Naruto laughed as he ran through the streets of Konohagakure with a bucket filled with paint in one hand and a brush in the other. He turned around and grinned at how many townspeople were chasing after him. His plan had worked! They were giving him attention, and whether it was good or bad attention that is the only thing he wanted. He hears an object flying towards him and instinctively ducks his head. A sake bottle hits a building in front of him and he frowns. They didn't usually throw bottles that early into the chase. He dodges the next few bottles and makes sure to maintain the distance between himself and the villagers. After all, if the people were this violent already, then he dreaded to think what would happen if they got their hands on him.

"Get back here demon!"

That almost made Naruto stop. Almost. His prank hadn't been the worst prank that he had ever done, and even during his worst prank the people hadn't called him a demon. He hears another object flying towards him and dodges again but this time he stares at the object in horror.

Someone had thrown a kitchen knife. A few more knives are thrown at him and after getting over his initial shock, Naruto lets his instincts take over. He ran as fast as he could, making sure to get as much as possible distance between himself and the villagers ; he didn't want to die!

After around an hour of running, Naruto stops in the village's forest. He can't hear any of the villagers anymore so he assumes that he can rest for a little while at least. He sits down and leans against a tree, panting heavily as he tried to make sense of what happened earlier. How did a little prank lead to him getting almost killed?!

"Naruto-kun?!"

He quickly hides behind a tree and watches to see the person who was calling him, come into view. Naruto smiles when he recognises the person. It was one of his main teachers at the local state school in Konoha, Mizuki. Unlike the other teachers, Mizuki had always been kind to him which meant that he could trust him. Right? After debating it for a few seconds, Naruto came out from his hiding place.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Said teacher turned around and smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you are alright, you aren't injured are you?"

Something about Mizuki's smile made Naruto's skin crawl but he couldn't figure out why. He eventually shrugs it off and grins at Mizuki. "I'm fine! The stupid villagers couldn't touch me anyway"

His teacher sighed. "The villagers aren't stupid Naruto, just misguided."

He then held out a hand. "Let's get you to the hospital to clean up."

Naruto frowned and took a step away from Mizuki. "You want me to go back to the people who tried to kill me?!"

"It's alright Naruto, the villagers have been dealt with by Danzo-sama."

That's when Naruto knew he couldn't trust Mizuki. Danzo was the leader of this village, but he had never helped him before. Any child who Danzo did help, ended up going missing. Many people- including Naruto, believed that the old man kidnapped the kids himself. What for? He had no idea, but he didn't want to find out either.

"Thanks for the offer Mizuki-sensei, but I'll pass."

Then he turned and ran again, not hearing Mizuki's reply. As soon as his teacher was no longer in sight, he smiled. That smile quicky left as he dodged another object, except this time it wasn't an object, it was a beam of light.

Hold up, a beam of light?! If it hadn't been aimed at him, Naruto would have found it awesome, but he was more preoccupied with avoiding it. After a few more beams were thrown at him, a man wearing a blank mask comes into view, his hand glowing.

That was odd. Naruto was about to ask about the glowing hand, when a knife flew through the air and impaled the man in the chest, who fell down, immediately dead. After looking at the knife for a few more seconds, he noted that it wasn't a knife, it was a kunai, an ancient weapon that shinobi had used.

Another one of his teachers, Iruka jumped down next to the dead man. "Naruto! Are you alright?"

He wasn't falling for this trick twice! He glared at his teacher. "Mizuki-sensei already asked me that" he said bitterly.

Iruka frowned. "When did Mizuki get here? Anyway that doesn't matter because we need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes Naruto, leave. It's not safe for you to live here anymore, so we need to get to a safer place. Have you used your abilities yet?"

Abilities? What did he mean by that. At Naruto's confused expression, Iruka sighed and continued.

"It will be harder but still manageable, anyway, follow me."

He knew based on today that he shouldn't trust anyone, but Iruka was helping him escape, so after praying to whatever gods there were that Iruka wasn't leading him into a trap, he followed the man out of the village and into the unknown.

 _Unbeknownst to them, an old man had watched everything through a crystal ball. When he saw Naruto follow Iruka, he smiled and motioned for his guard, who came almost immediately._

 _"Hokage-sama?" Crow asked._

 _"Itachi, I want you to clean up apartment 22 as we have a new resident."_

 _The ANBU nodded and quickly left. The man smiled and looked outside his window. The Konoha section had not only regained their prince, but also a shifter who would only need a push in the right direction._

 **Hello there! I noticed that Naruto didn't have any mutant aus, so that inspired this. Hope you liked it! Please give a review!**


	2. Uzushiogakure and brother problems

To dream a dream- Chapter 1

A week later, Naruto knew that he had made the right decision to go with Iruka. Even though they were technically on the run now, his teacher always managed to find a comfortable place for the two to rest every night. The man also, knowing Naruto didn't have much money on him, bought him food whenever they went through a small town. The only downside to food being bought for him was that he couldn't choose which food it was- so instead of ramen, he got vegetables. When he'd asked for ramen, Iruka had laughed in his face and flat out refused to buy him it.

His stomach loudly rumbles and he sighs. They hadn't stopped for food yet today, even though they'd passed three different towns. He loses it when they pass the fourth town.

"Iruka-sensei why haven't we stopped!" He shouts, irritated. Iruka doesn't respond and after a minute, Naruto assumes that he's ignoring him and opens his mouth to repeat the question, a _bit_ louder this time.

"Because we're almost there." Iruka finally answers.

Naruto stops. So they were going to a 'safe place?' He knew Iruka had mentioned a safe place about a week ago, but he'd just assumed that his teacher had no set destination on his mind and was more determined to get him out of there. There is an awkward silence between the two as Iruka notices that he's stopped and slows down too.

"Where is this safe place?" he eventually asks and Iruka laughs.

"You'll have to keep following me to find out." Then he walks away at a pace that makes Naruto have to run to catch up, resulting in the boy giving him the angriest glare that he could muster.

"Hey that's not cool! You know I have short legs and can't catch up to you!" When his teacher doesn't seem to pay him any attention, he starts to angrily rant at the man, not caring whether Iruka is listening or not.

After 10 minutes of this, Iruka has enough and covers the boy's mouth, abruptly shutting him up. Then his teacher points to the trees in front of him.

"As soon as we go past those trees, we will be at the safe place. You need to be on your best behaviour. Do you understand?"

Naruto nods and Iruka smiles before removing his hand. "Good." Then he walks past the trees.

Naruto stares at the spot his teacher had been a second earlier then he stares at the trees that he was supposed to go past. It was at that moment when he seriously had doubts about following Iruka. What if this whole thing had been a trap? What if as soon as he gets past those trees, Danzo is waiting for him and his dream from last night becomes real. What if...

No of course not. Iruka wouldn't take care of him like that if he was tricking him, and there's no reason for Danzo to go out of his way to find him ; he wasn't that important. Right?

As he disproves his original theories, he hesitantly takes a step forward. And then another. Before he knows it, he's already past the trees and sees a grinning Iruka and some old guy standing outside one of the prettiest villages he'd ever seen. Granted that wasn't enough but still! After a few seconds, the old guy clears his throat.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and welcome to Uzushiogakure, a place where people with abilities like yours are free to use them whenever they want."

 ** _Uzushiogakure, Konoha sector_**

"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."

Uchiha Sasuke angrily rubbed his forehead and glared at his brother.

"You always say that!"

It was Saturday, the day where he and his brother were _supposed_ to train and spar together. Yet more often than not, Sasuke would be found training by himself, due to Itachi not being able to hang out. Sure, he understood that his big brother was currently in his final year of the academy, but surely Itachi could spare one Saturday to hang out with him?

"What is it this time?" He asked, giving him the filthiest look he could muster, "School? Training with someone else?"

"Actually it's a mission from the Hokage"

The glare dropped and Sasuke tried to quench the curiosity that was building up inside him. Of course, as Itachi knew every one of Sasuke's expressions, he immediately knew what his otouto was thinking and chuckled, causing the glare to come back.

"I have to give a new resident a tour of the village," Itachi explained and Sasuke frowned.

"New resident? How old? What is their power?"

"12, they will probably be in your class"

Sasuke immediately felt jealous. Someone his age was hanging out with Itachi on the day they were supposed to hang out! And as it took around 2 hours to show someone around the Konoha sector, that meant that this person would spend more time with Itachi in a single day than he had for 5 weeks.

Hold up, 12? The average age for a new arrival was around 6 years old, so was this resident a late developer with their powers? Or was their power so useless that they easily went unnoticed? But if that was the case, then Itachi- the strongest person he knew, wouldn't be showing them around. Someone clearing their throat took him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his mother smiling at both of her sons.

"Itachi-kun, Hokage-sama requests your presence." Itachi nods and starts to walk out the door. That's when he notices that his brother never asked his question.

"Nii-san!" He called out, causing said brother to turn around a raise an eyebrow. "What power do they have?"

That causes Itachi to smile.

"They're a shifter," he explains and their mother gasps.

"The only shifter that has lived here before was Kushina..." Mikoto mumbles and Sasuke is sure that he is the only one who heard her. Who was Kushina? Forget her, a shifter? No wonder Itachi was being sent to talk the resident ; shifters were rare! He'd never met one and from what he remembered during history, shifters were some of the strongest mutants out there, that was why there were so few of them- they were the only mutants that all humans wanted.

So how the hell did a 12 year old shifter manage to survive in a village ran by Danzo, the most powerhungry person out there?!

His lips curved into a small smile. If someone that strong was in a class with him, then he has finally found a worthy opponent and maybe a potential friend. Now all he had to do, was meet this resident, who would probably have ANBU watching him at all times. But he'd find a way past that! Now, it was time to make a plan...

 **A/N I decided to keep the Uchiha clan alive due to not seeing any reason to have them killed off, also I think it's better to see a not-avenger side of Sasuke. Please R and R. Also please try and guess everyone's powers because I want to see whether or not we have similar ideas when it comes to powers.**


End file.
